Ninja Love: Old Friends
by HotaruKenobi
Summary: Hotaru Shidou is an old friend of Kakashi. Both had deep feelings for each other, but each went their separate ways, never told each other their feelings, and supressed their feelings for each other. What happens when those feelings come back? KakashiXoc
1. Chapter 1

Hotaru Shidou was a strong warrior. She knew many ways of fighting. She was a samurai, a fire priestess, and a ninja. She is ranked Jounin, an elite ninja. Hotaru trained the ways of the ninja at the Village Hidden in the Leaves. She soon left the village after one mission didn't go so well. Her childhood was a mystery to everyone in the village, and to everyone she met. Hotaru was known as the "Quiet One" to everyone. One day, Hotaru will see an old face she hasn't seen since the day she left the village.

Naruto Uzumaki, a Genin ninja wanting to become the greatest Hokage, along with his comrades Sakura Haruno, a strong girl who has a huge crush on Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha, the top ninja in his class and one of the last people of the Uchiha clan, and Kakashi Hatake, their sensei and also known as the "Copy Ninja," are on their way to escort a bridge builder named Tazuna to his home. They all thought that it was a simple C-rank mission. But after being ambushed by two Chunin ninjas from the Village Hidden in the Mist, the mission has turned into a high rank mission. But, their real troubles lie ahead of them.

The five of them make it to the Hidden Mist Village, but are soon ambushed by a ninja. This ninja was named Zabuza Momochi, also known as the "Demon of the Hidden Mist." Zabuza was also a jounin ninja. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were ordered to protect Tazuna, while Kakashi fought Zabuza. Hotaru was near them. She was watching them from a tree. But when Zabuza did his Hidden Mist Jutsu, she could hardly see anything. She quietly jumped down from the tree, and waited until Zabuza appeared. Kakashi focused his chakra, and waited for Zabuza to appear.

"Don't let your guard down," Kakashi said. "He can appear anywhere. This is his Hidden Mist Jutsu. He kills his enemies like this. So be on your guard."

All of a sudden, Sasuke was shaking. To him, he couldn't control himself. Something was troubling him, and tightened his grip on his kunai knife.

"Sasuke!" exclaimed Kakashi. "Calm down. I won't let my comrades die. I'll protect you with my life. I promise."

Kakashi smiled at him, and Sasuke calmed down. Then, Zabuza appeared behind Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto. Kakashi turned around, and started to head towards him.

Out of nowhere, a kunai knife hit Zabuza. Blood didn't come out of him, but water.

"A clone!" exclaimed Sakura.

"But who threw the kunai knife?" asked Sasuke. "I didn't see Kakashi throw one. And none of us attacked him."

"Sorry for my surprise."

Kakashi turned around, and saw Hotaru Shidou standing there. Hotaru had her ninja uniform on, along with the leaf headband on her forehead, and a samurai sword.

"She's a ninja from Konoha!" exclaimed Naruto.

"I'm Hotaru Shidou. A Jounin from the Hidden Leaf Village," she said.

"How did you know we were here?" asked Sakura.

"I was traveling until I heard Kakashi's voice. I thought I would say hi, but I saw that Zabuza was with you," said Hotaru. "Good thing I followed you. Except now, he used a water clone. Be on your guard."

"You fell for my trap," Zabuza said.

Zabuza then appeared behind Kakashi, ready to attack.

"Kakashi-sensei! Behind you!" yelled Naruto.

Kakashi turned around, but couldn't defend himself from Zabuza's attack. Zabuza cut him in half with just one swing. But, Zabuza was surprised that he didn't kill him.

_"The Water Clone Jutsu,"_ he thought. _"He copied my jutsu. He saw right through my illusion."_

Kakashi then appeared behind Zabuza, and held a kunai knife at his neck.

"It ends now," said Kakashi.

"I'm not a fool," Zabuza said.

Zabuza then turned into water, meaning that Zabuza made another water clone. He appeared behind Kakashi, and tried to slice him with his sword. Kakashi ducked, and avoided Zabuza's sword. Zabuza then dug his sword into the ground, and kicked Kakashi. Kakashi was sent high into the air.

"Kakashi!" yelled Hotaru.

Zabuza took his sword, and started running to where Kakashi would land. Hotaru took out her samurai sword, and swung it at Zabuza. Zabuza blocked her attack, and they came into a deadlock.

"Get out of my way!" exclaimed Zabuza.

"You know I won't," Hotaru said with a smirk on her face.

"Hotaru Shidou. The fire priestess samurai ninja," Zabuza said. "Your fire attacks won't work on me."

Hotaru smirked, and took a deep breath. Zabuza knew what she was going to do next. At the second Hotaru opened her mouth, Zabuza jumped back, and went into the water.

"Damn. He knew my attack was coming," she said.

"Kakashi-sensei...To be kicked into the air like that," said Sakura.

Then, Kakashi appeared out of the water.

_"This water isn't normal,"_ he thought. _"It's dense. Heavy."_

"You fell for it. Water Prison Jutsu!"

"No!" exclaimed Kakashi.

The water imprisoned Kakashi, and Zabuza stuck his hand in it.

"Escaping into the water. Bad idea," said Kakashi.

"This prison is stronger than steel. It's inescapable," said Zabuza. "I'll finish you later. Now, I'll deal with your friends. Water Clone Jutsu!"

_"Damn. I knew he was good, but not this good,"_ he thought.

Zabuza's water clone appeared, and looked like it ws ready to attack any second.

"You are a ninja when you have crossed the barrier between life and death," said Zabuza. "But genin like you aren't worthy to be called ninja."

Then, the water clone disappeared into the mist. The clone then appeared in front of Naruto, and attacked him. Naruto got sent back, and his headband came off. Zabuza then stomped on it, crushing it.

"Listen! Take the bridge builder, and leave!" yelled Kakashi. "He's using all his power to keep me in this water prison! He can't leave. If his clone gets far away from his body, he can't control it! So run!"

_"Even if we run, he'll still catch us, and destroy us," _thought Sasuke. _"If we do a Manji formation, he'll wipe us out at once. If we separate, he'll kill us all. The battle was over the moment you got caught. We have to fight him."_

Naruto was motionless. He was thinking of retreating. But, he felt pain coming from his left hand. The pain reminded him of his oath of pain. He promised that he wouldn't run away from battle, and that no one will save him.

Naruto then charged at the clone.

"Naruto! No!" yelled Kakashi.

"Naruto! What are you doing?!" yelled Sakura.

Naruto tackled the clone, but got knocked back.

"Naruto! What were you thinking, tackling him by yourself?!" yelled Sakura.

Naruto took deep breaths, and sat up. He was holding something.

_"His headband? That's what he wanted?"_ thought Sakura

"Hey. You with no eyebrows," said Naruto. "Put this in your bingo book. The ninja who is going to be the next Hokage of the village Hidden in the Leaves is me. Naruto Uzumaki."

With that said, Naruto tied his headband back on his head.

"Sasuke. You listening?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah."

"I've got a plan."

_"Now he has a plan?" _thought Sasuke. "Alright."


	2. Chapter 2

_"Naruto. He's...different," _thought Sakura.

"Heh. You don't stand a chance against me," Zabuza said.

"What are you doing?!" yelled Kakashi. "I told you to run! This battle was over the moment I got caught! Your mission is to protect the bridge-builder! Stay on mission!"

"Bridge-builder?" Naruto said, facing Tazuna.

"I got us in this mess by lying," Tazuna said. "Go ahead. Give it everything you've got."

"Heh. Being a ninja isn't a game," said Zabuza. "My hands have already been stained in blood. They were dyed in blood when I was your age."

"The demon...Zabuza!" exclaimed Kakashi.

"Looks like I'm in your bingo book, too," said Zabuza.

"Long ago, in the village Hidden in the Mist, also known as Blood Mist Village, the last step to becoming a full fledged ninja was the most inhumanly difficult test," said Kakashi.

"So, you know about our graduation test," said Zabuza.

"So what?! We all had a graduation test!" yelled Naruto.

"Heh. You didn't have to kill your classmates to pass," Zabuza said.

"What?!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Friends who trained together, lived together, shared the same dream...had to kill each other," said Zabuza. "It's either kill, or be killed."

"There was one who hadn't qualified yet as a ninja," said Kakashi. "He killed over 100 students of the graduating class 11 years ago. A year after that, it changed."

"Good times. It was so much fun!" said Zabuza.

Sasuke then charged at the clone and threw shurikens at it. The clone blocked them, but Sasuke was no longer in front of him. Sasuke tried to punch him while in the air. But, the clone grabbed him by the neck, and threw him to the ground. The clone then kicked Sasuke's stomach, and made him spit up blood.

"Sasuke!" yelled Sakura.

"Shadow Clone Justu!" yelled Naruto.

"Shadow Clones. Feh," said Zabuza.

Sasuke got up, and got far away from the clone. All of the shadow clones charged at Zabuza, and got on top of him. Zabuza swung his sword, and made the Shadow Clones scatter. Naruto got something out of his pack, and threw it at Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed it, and thought, _"So this is your plan."_

Sasuke spun around, and stood up, revealing that Naruto threw him a shuriken.

"Demon Wind Shuriken! Windmill of Shadows!" he yelled.

"Shurikens are useless against me," Zabuza said.

Sasuke threw the shuriken, and didn't aim for the water clone, but Zabuza himself. Zabuza smirked, and grabbed it. But, another shuriken was coming at him.

"A second shuriken?! The Shadow Shuriken Jutsu!" yelled Zabuza.

Zabuza jumped as the shuriken came at him.

_"He dodged it!"_ thought Sakura.

Sasuke then smirked. The shuriken Zabuza just dodged turned into Naruto. Zabuza looked back, and was shocked. Kakashi, Sakura, and Tazuna were shocked as well.

"Eat this!" yelled Naruto.

Naruto then threw a kunai knife at Zabuza. Zabuza was forced to pull his hand out of the water prison in order to dodge the knife. He got scratched by it, but the kunai knife also destroyed his water clone.

Zabuza looked at Naruto with an angry expression on his face. He was just about to throw the Demon Wind Shuriken. Hotaru took out her sword, and blocked the shuriken. Naruto fell into the water, and Kakashi stood on the water.

"Stand aside, Hotaru," said Kakashi.

"Remember teamwork?" Hotaru said. "Let me deal with him. Rest and recover your energy, Kakashi. Naruto! Great plan."

"The clones were just a distraction," said Naruto. "I transformed into the shuriken, and my clone threw it to Sasuke. Sasuke knew it was me, and took out his own shuriken so it could look like one. I hid underneath the first shuriken. I was able to free you, but I didn't know I would destroy the water clone. That was a bonus, believe it!"

"Feh. I was distracted, and I lost my grip," said Zabuza.

"You didn't lose your grip," said Hotaru. "You were forced to let go."

Zabuza glared at her, and started to push the shuriken onto her sword. Hotaru knocked the shuriken out of his hand, and tried a kick to the stomach. Zabuza grabbed her leg, and kicked her. She got sent back, but she kept her stance.

"Water Clone Jutsu!" said Zabuza.

Just before Kakashi reached for a weapon, Hotaru yelled at him.

"Kakashi! Save your energy for later! I'll deal with him while you recover!"

Kakashi looked at her, and stood where Sakura and Sasuke were standing. Naruto stayed in the water, and Hotaru was ready to attack. Three water clones appeared, and Zabuza just stood there. Then, he and his water clones disappeared into the mist.

Hotaru looked around, looking for Zabuza, keeping her stance. Kakashi sat down, and looked at Hotaru. He felt somewhat relieved that he didn't have to fight Zabuza for a while. Then, Zabuza and his clones surrounded Hotaru. Hotaru got into her fighting stance, and attacked the Zabuza in front of her. That Zabuza disappeared, and the rest charged at her.

She blocked some of their attacks, but took some hard punches. One of the Zabuza's sent a kick to her stomach, knocking her back. Hotaru then went into the water, and Zabuza and his clones followed her.

"Hotaru!" yelled Kakashi.

He tried to stand up, but couldn't. He used almost half of his chakra.

Hotaru reached the bottom, and looked up. She sheathed her sword, and started to swim back up to the surface.

"Water Style! Water Dragon Jutsu!"

Hotaru looked to her left, and a water dragon was coming at her. She tried to dodge it, but she got caught, and was slammed to the ground. All four Zabuzas came and attacked her all at once. Hotaru was unable to guard from their attacks, and she couldn't dodge them either.

Hotaru was getting badly beaten by Zabuza. She couldn't use fire because of the water. And she didn't have time to use any jutsus. Because Hotaru was getting badly beaten, blood started to come out of her.

Then, four kunai knives came out of nowhere, and were aimed aat all four Zabuzas. The three water clones were off guard, and got destroyed. The real Zabuza deflected the kunai knife, and looked who threw the knives. Hotaru looked up, and saw Kakashi. Kakashi was swimming towards them. Zabuza smirked, and swam back up to the surface. Kakashi swam towards Hotaru, and helped her get back up to the surface.

Once they reached the surface, they both swam to the land. Kakashi helped Hotaru get out, and walked over to where Sakura and Sasuke were.

"Thanks, Kakashi," Hotaru said, taking deep breaths.

"It's your turn to rest, Hotaru," said Kakashi.

Hotaru said nothing, and smiled at him. Kakashi faced Zabuza, and went on the water. Zabuza then made a seal, and Kakashi glared at him with his Sharingan eye.

"The Sharingan," said Sasuke.

Zabuza started his hand signs, and Kakashi was copying his hand signs. Everyone but Hotaru was surprised to see this.

"Water Style! Water Dragon Jutsu!" they said.

Two water dragons appeared, and attacked each other.

_"He copied my jutsu,"_ thought Zabuza.

"He copied his jutsu," said Sasuke. "There were so many hand signs, and he nailed them all."

"That's why they call him 'The Copy Ninja Kakashi,' " said Hotaru. "With his Sharingan, he copied over 1000 jutsus."

Zabuza moved, and Kakashi did the same. When he lifted his arm up, Kakashi did the same.

_"All of my moves...my gestures,"_ thought Zabuza. _"He sees-"_

"Through them all!" exclaimed Kakashi.


End file.
